Justice League Meets The Avengers
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: Two worlds cloide the world of DC heroes meets Mavel heroes. Loki angry for being foiled once again by The Avengers finds a parallel world and plots to turn this parallel world into chaos. The Avengers and The Justice League join together to stop Loki and the villains he brings to save both worlds as Loki enrolls DC villains to help take over. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, I was talking to my boyfriend see which DC hero and villain would be perfect to take on Marvel hero and villain you know DC Comics Vs Marvel like a video game, and this popped into my head and I gonna writing again. ;-p hahaha so here we go please review as you enjoy.**

**Chapter One**

The ice regime of the frost giants an evil immortal plotting away in his ice castle. Once again defeated by his brother Thor the lighting god. Curse him and curse those Avengers. Loki the god of mischief all he wanted was to rid Odin of his crown and rule all of Asgard for himself yet once again foiled by those goodie two shoes heroes.

"Curses to all of them!" Loki yelled blasting his screen. "Once again brother you and your friends have defend me again. Victory was in my hands yet still I was defeated by those cursed Avengers."

Once again Loki fired his staff at his screen bringing it up again news footage which caught his attention. The news reporter was a mortal he never seen before and was speaking of this hero calling himself The Dark Knight which was explain an nickname for him his true hero name Batman of Gotham City. Loki hadn't heard of this mortal or this city. How interesting? Loki thought with a dark evil smirk appeared on his face.

"Once again Gotham City's The Dark Knight A.K.A Batman has saved the day … Sorry the night jailing the villain The Scarecrow Former therapist Johnathan Cane." The reporter said showing pictures. "In lighter news bachelor multi-millionaire Bruce Wayne made quite the donation at last night's charity event even though he couldn't make an appearance he sends his apologies in the form of a cheque of $500,000 dollars."

"Multi-millionaire Bruce Wayne? Gotham City? I've never heard of this man nor this city or even this hero and villain?" Loki spoke out loud a finger on his chin. "Hm, maybe this image isn't of this Earth but of another Earth a parallel world. I just found a new world to play with or dare I say it conquer. Hehehahaha!"

Loki's laugh echoed throughout his frozen home and the cold Thor felt a cold shiver down his spine. He looked up to the sky from Earth in wondering was it his imagination or something far worse than anything he ever felt in his life.

"Right, everyone here Thor are you with us?" Iron Man said without his helmet covering his face.

"Aye, I am with you Iron Man just felt a chill that's all." Thor answered watching up to control panel.

"Humph, pretty boy getting a cold better stay in bed and not go on the mission." Hulk said with a smile.

"Down big fallen everyone gets them time to time." Captain America said. "Tony, come on tell us why you call us here?"

"OK, guys check this out." Iron Man said showing a hologram of the Earth. "I was going through the theory of parallel world and I thought since no one tried to put the theory to the test I'll give it ago. This is our world and this look identical to our world, but at these guys they are heroes of another world from cities that don't exist in our world. Cool huh?"

"Tony, have you shown Nick Fury about this you found?" Black Widow asked her hands on her hips.

"Er, well I was going to, but I thought maybe cut the middle man and not tell the head of S.H.I.E.L.D about this." Iron Man said smiling charming to throw Black Widow.

Black Widow frown at Iron Man angrily he should've known that charming smile of his would never world on Natasha Romanoff A.K.A The Black Widow. She looked like she was going to yell at him when Captain America step in between the two.

"Whoa, everyone calm down. Spark you should've told Nick Fury you somehow discovered a parallel world. How the hell did you do it?" Captain America asked completely shocked by this.

"Easy cap. I took the theory and notice a difference in both worlds has unique energy waves like a wormhole and there I could hack into their news footage." Iron Man explains pressing more buttons on panel of two different colored energy waves. "Our world is the red wave and there is the blue watch when I put them on top of each other."

"They overlap each other and go in opposite directions." Said Falcon amaze. "Wow! Can we visit this world I like to meet their heroines they are hot."

"Already working on that Falcon already working on that my friend." Iron Man said with a smile.

**To be continue… Huh, what you think been putting a lot into this story? From one world to another into everyone's favorite city Gotham City and enter the God of mischief Loki having his way find out what happens next? Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, I was talking to my boyfriend see which DC hero and villain would be perfect to take on Marvel hero and villain you know DC Comics Vs Marvel like a video game, and this popped into my head and I gonna writing again. ;-p hahaha so here we go please review as you enjoy.**

**Chapter Two**

Gotham City a busy city and one of the biggest in the country. Once was the worse places to live until Batman started to clean the streets up of the criminals and bent cops off the streets. All were remaining were the super-villains. Day time so The Dark Knight was resting luckily for him it was Saturday morning no meetings no visiting business men or women to make a deal for Wayne Crop. Loki appeared in the sky with the powerful and lovely Enchantress using an invisible spell to keep them out of sight of the mortals below.

"An enchanting place Loki, but I think a hero calling himself Batman and his mortal fans calling him The Dark Knight would come out only at night not the day." Enchantress spoke.

"True, and he just like our annoying heroes is mortal himself so he like them need to rest which give us my lovely Enchantress fun with the mortals he protects." Loki said powering up his staff.

"Skurge, The Executioner your mistress of dark magic summons you do my bidding." Enchantress summons her minion to appear by her side.

With her minion summon she undo her invisible spell revealing all three of them while The Dark Knight sleeps chaos upon his city begins. Up at The Watchtower Martian Manhunter was monitoring the earth below then the teleporter started up. There was no one coming up Wonder Woman was visiting her mother and fellow amazon sisters today. Batman was resting after patrolling Gotham City all night. Superman was showing his cousin his home town and Black Canary was with Green Arrow having their wedding anniversary. The others had other things to do so who was it then?

"Greetings my name is Tony Spark Iron Man I am …." Iron Man said with a smile.

"From a parallel world and with you are heroes that you and they call themselves The Avengers." Martian Manhunter said emotionless.

"How did he know that?" Hawk-Eye said confuse.

"He's a telepath must be his hero powers am I right sir." Captain America said holding out an hand.

"Telepathic powers are one of my many powers yes." Martian Hunter answered his eyes stopped glowing. "My apologies I have invaded all your minds, but I had to make sure I can trust you I see now you are heroes of another world."

"So you read all our minds and ….. What's that?" Hawk-Eye said when the alarms went off.

"Trouble and this early in Gotham City." Martian Manhunter said taking flight and went straight to the control room.

"Follow the green dude ….. No, offence big guy." Iron Man said following the martian.

"Humph!" Hulk groan annoyed.

The Avengers followed Martian Manhunter to control room and saw on the giant screen Gotham City in complete chaos. People were screaming in terror as green beams of energy destroying and a man crushing objects and cars in his way.

"Skurge, The Executioner with means his mistress Enchantress is here as well." Thor said reckoning Skurge.

"They're from your world? Then who is that man there?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"Loki, he's Thor's brother and is bad news. It seems I wasn't the only one who discovered this world to, but the god of mischief as well." Iron Man answered covering his face with helmet.

"I need to inform the others before you go down there." Martian Manhunter said sending a single to his fellow Leaguers.

"Relax we face these guys so many times we can handle this so get us down there dude." Falcon said ready to get down there.

"Gotham City is my city not your's I've dealt with super-villains like this before." Said Batman on the radio. "J'onn call for back-up and stay with them I will deal with these three."

"Understood Batman." Martian Manhunter said back over the radio.

"What? Hey, wait a minute." Hawk-Eye protest.

"Stand down soldier this is their world we're here to learn not to interfere, but if they ask for our help then we can interfere." Captain America said grabbing Hawk-Eye's shoulder.

Hawk-Eye huffed as he cross his arms in protest, but he stand down watching the action on the screen before him. Four hours sleep is all he had four hours sleep is all he needed as he drove his Batmobile towards the chaos. No one invades his city night or day whether they're from this one or not. Gotham City is his city and no one invades it not on his watch. Batman made it to the scene.

"Ah, The Dark Knight thought you only come out at night." Loki mocked.

"Whether it's night or day I will protect the city and all who live in the city." Batman spoke his eyes narrowed. "Now, surrender and get out of Gotham City and face justice."

Batman threw several batarangs at Loki who just smirked and turn the batarangs flying at him into real bats. This didn't faze Batman he was use to magical being like Felix Faust and Wotan this wasn't new to Batman. Instead Batman decided to get hold of that staff of Loki and use it against him. Enchantress notices this mortal wasn't a normal mortal he was used to this so she come up with a wicked plan. Smiling as she cast a spell on innocent people too scared to flee.

**To be continue… Huh, what you think been putting a lot into this story? Find out what the Enchantress has in store for Batman? But will The Avengers just seat back as Gotham City goes into chaos and terror. Loki meets the rest of The Justice League. Please leave review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, I was talking to my boyfriend see which DC hero and villain would be perfect to take on Marvel hero and villain you know DC Comics Vs Marvel like a video game, and this popped into my head and I gonna writing again. ;-p hahaha so here we go please review as you enjoy.**

**Chapter Three**

"Let's see how The Dark Knight handles fighting the innocent people he sworn to protect." Enchantress said turning innocent people into her unwilling slaves. "Look deep into my eyes mortals fall into my control, attack the one sworn to protect you."

Enchantress laughs as several innocent men and women eyes glowing green attack Batman. Batman knew it wasn't on their free will they were doing this so he took out his grabbling hook and went on the nearest building to flee, but not to harm the innocent people under the evil spell of The Enchantress.

"Zombie mortals very clever but I see we underestimate this hero take care of him in person." Loki said impress and annoyed at the same time.

"Very well I will charm the bat they don't call me The Enchantress for nothing." Enchantress said teleporting in front of Batman he stopped in his tracks. "Hello, look into my eyes and come to me and be mine."

"Sorry but he is spoken for sister." Spoke a woman's voice. "Batman is mine you got that, bitch."

Catwoman jump in between Batman and The Enchantress breaking her spell upon Batman. Batman come back to reality and notices Catwoman was dodging all of Enchantress's green magical beams. Mocking her with cat pones at the villainess of a parallel world.

"Executioner, deal with this annoying mortal cat your mistress commands you." Enchantress command.

"At your command my lady." Skurge said jumping upon the building roof top.

"What's the matter can't handle a real woman?" Catwoman mocked.

"Catwoman!?" Batman said pushing Catwoman out of the way with him.

Skurge, The Executioner attacked them both with his mighty hammer as The Enchantress watch her minion do her bidding. Loki watches zombie mortals and two foolish mortals thinking they can handle the lovely Enchantress and her loyal minion Skurge, The Executioner. Ha! Fools he thought an evil smile appeared upon his face. What was that coming at stop speed? He couldn't see it, only the outline he think then a woman jumped out of it and tickled The Executioner.

"Curses, it seems this world has more than one hero mortal." Loki said angry.

"There he is just like J'onn said." Green Arrow said from a roof top behind Loki. "Didn't think the north gods exist, but I've seen freaks from god knows from where?"

"Well, let's wrap this up I want to have our wedding anniversary without villains whether they are from this world or another." Black Canary said her hands on her hips.

Black Canary took a deep breath and launches a 'Canary Cry' at Loki hitting him down to the ground. Loki, crash hard onto the road. Loki looked up and saw the two staring down upon him. More of them and the two he bought to help create chaos and take over this world.

"Two against one doesn't seem fair for you two mortals." Enchantress said putting her hands together and attacked.

"Is that all you do just fire green magic beams?" Catwoman said back-flipping and jump high kicking Enchantress.

Finally a clear shoat Batman thought throwing wrapping ropes around The Enchantress's arms and legs. One down two to go. Catwoman blew a kiss and wink at Batman. Skurge, The Executioner was in a battle with a heroine calling herself Wonder Woman beautiful, but very strong she could even reflect his giant hammer with her bracelets. Finally he had the upper hand she had disarm him, but her bracelets can't reflect his arms. Skurge had Wonder Woman in a tight grip with his arms.

"Hera give me strength." Wonder Woman said as she struggles to break free.

"Who do speak off strong woman?" Skurge ask tightening his grip.

"Hera give me …. STRENGTH!" Wonder Woman said breaking free.

Punching Skurge over and over again towards the center of the Gotham City while Loki was trying to crush this green archer and his sound blasting woman, but they dodge all his staff's beams and the sonic scream made him lose concentration. He could deal with the arrows easily when Skurge come flying towards him. Annoyed Skurge was out cold his heavy body crushing him and The Enchantress's spell upon the mortals had ware off. Seems they need to regroup and learn a little more about this world.

"Time to leave." Loki said teleporting himself and fellow Asgardians into sky one more. "Farewell mortals and mortal heroes we will meet again for your world will below to me."

Loki took his staff once more and created a blinding light for their escape. Everyone covered their ears and when the green light faded away after a moment they uncovered their eyes. Loki and the other two were gone. Catwoman also took her leave being she was a wanted thief even if she did help out. Then the heroes' teleport up to The Watchtower before the news cast showed up for interviews.

**To be continue… Huh, what you think been putting a lot into this story? That had a lot of details into that one. Sorry for any grammar mistakes I do try to correct it. Right, the Justice League and The Avengers finally get to meet, but heads will roll if they can't agree on anything that will stop Loki who will be coming back.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, I was talking to my boyfriend see which DC hero and villain would be perfect to take on Marvel hero and villain you know DC Comics Vs Marvel like a video game, and this popped into my head and I gonna writing again. ;-p hahaha so here we go please review as you enjoy.**

**Chapter Four**

The Avengers were impressed they saw these heroes took on three Asgardians making them flee, but Loki will be back if he knows about this place then their world won't be safe. The Justice League entered the control room to the heroes Martian Manhunter spoke of to them over the radio.

"Is this it six guys and a woman I thought they're be more of them?" Green Arrow said complaining.

"Hey, at least I don't go round looking like Robin Hood with a goatee." Hawk-Eye said. "I like the blonde babe next to him though very nice."

"The blonde babe is his wife and I will break you with one move." Black Canary said giving Hawk-Eye a mean look.

"Ooh! Wait his wife and what about her with the nice long legs?" Hawk-Eye asked.

"I am Diana princess of The Amazonian women of Paradise Island I am known as Wonder Woman and I can break you into two." Wonder Woman said cracking her knuckles.

"Amazonian princess hot." Falcon said nudging Iron Man.

"Oh, yeah!" Iron Man said agreeing.

"Ignore them we call ourselves The Hulk, Thor, Hawk-Eye, Iron Man, Falcon, Captain America and I am Black Widow super spy." Black Widow said introducing The Avengers. "There are more of us but we couldn't leave our world defenseless so we left them behind."

"We understand that we do the same, but we like to know what kinda villain we're up against as Loki won't give up our world so easily." Batman said his face serous.

Back in Asgard Loki roared with anger even in another world he gets defended by a group of heroes. He retreated to his ice castle with The Enchantress and her minion. She to annoy to be beaten by mortals was below her, her The Enchantress of mistress of sorcery taken down by two mortals dress as a bat and a cat how annoying these mortals were.

"Damn them, damn them all." Loki yelled as he fire randomly with his staff with anger. "The Avengers and now these heroes whatever they call themselves I will crash them."

"What it Loki?" Enchantress said dodging a green beam. "I too am not happy being defended by those mortals even by that cocky feline female. If I see her again I will turn her into a real street cat. Thank you Skurge."

Skurge, The Executioner blocked one of Loki's random green beams reflecting off his axe onto Loki's screen turning it on. Another news report from the parallel world talking about them, creating chaos in Gotham City. How they were defended by some of the members of The Justice League interesting name to call themselves. If the three didn't flee and got captured instead they would be sent to Arkham Asylum for the criminally insane.

"Hello, seems even these heroes have villains of their own and keep them locked up in this place they called Arkham Asylum." Loki said a smirk appear on his face.

"And I bet those villains will do anything to break out of there and get revenge on those heroes for locking them up." Enchantress said a smirk appeared on her face as well.

Back at The Watchtower, The Avengers shared their information on Loki, The Enchantress and her minion Skurge, The Executioner. Batman started typing on the computer getting all this down as Iron Man had a look around The Watchtower very impress of the technology to bring this place together. So many buttons his mind wonder what they all do?

"Don't touch anything." Batman said he had done typing.

"Whoa! H-how …. How did you do that?" Iron Man asked stocked.

"I'm Batman that is all you need to know and this is my Watchtower I built it I paid for it and I like it if you don't touch it." Batman said narrowing his eyes.

"OK, no touching Batman's things." Iron Man said covering his face with his face. "Tell me how did you become Batman?"

"I saw my parents get killed before my eyes in a mugging age 8 years old." Batman said emotionless. "I know you're trying to see behind my mask I have a layer of light lead under my mask ever since Superman use his x-ray vision when I first meet him."

"Clever, I like you but I think you need to lighten up a little and sorry about your parents." Iron Man said uncovering his face revealing a smile.

Batman just shared at the Avenger completely emotionless. God, you think the guy crack a smile once in a while Iron Man thought as the moment got awkward between the two men. Iron Man felt like he should go and find the others. Night fall at Arkham Asylum the inmates sleep and three Asgardians appear in the dark halls ready to put their new plan into mention.

**To be continue… Huh, what you think been putting a lot into this story? Find out what happens next as a meeting is interrupt with Hulk having a fight with one of The Leaguers guess which one? Find out who agrees to work with Loki and his fellow Asgardians.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, I was talking to my boyfriend see which DC hero and villain would be perfect to take on Marvel hero and villain you know DC Comics Vs Marvel like a video game, and this popped into my head and I gonna writing again. ;-p hahaha so here we go please review as you enjoy.**

**Chapter Five**

Stomach rumbling it was telling him 'hungry feed me' Hulk wandered where was this place's canteen was or even have a kitchen. Doors open wide as Hulk walked down a hall and by luck was the canteen. Deserted no leaguer in sight or even Thor to butt in Hulk smirked at that thought as he saw the words above two doors kitchen. Hulk wondered what type of food they had in this world. Martian Manhunter called a meeting to come up with ideas to prepare for Loki's next attack.

"Thank you for all of coming to the meeting as you can see we have guests from a different world here." Martian Manhunter said looking around. "One of your members is missing. Where is the Hulk?"

"Good question he must've gotten hungry and went looking for the canteen here." Captain America said looking worried. "Black Widow go look for Hulk take one of leaguers with you in case you get lost."

"No need." Batman said. "Computer locates Hulk."

A hologram like screen appeared on the center of a large round table creating a 3D image of The Watchtower. The computer showed a red dot moving? Very fast like it was going through wall literally. This was strange then The Hulk came crashing through the wall followed by a big glowing fist actach to Guy Gardener.

"I told ya you big dumb green freak that was my baloney." Guy said with his ring still glowing.

"ROAR! I didn't see your name on it." Hulk said coming out the other wall he crash through.

"Everyone here knows that's my baloney." Guy said ready to rumble.

"I see you have your own out of control team members too." Falcon said getting his wings ready.

"Yes, we do. Ice if you please." Martian Manhunter said with a sign.

Ice created a small but powerful blizzard covering only Guy Gardener and The Hulk freezing the two in their tracks, but it wasn't powerful enough to stop The Hulk as he broke free of frozen trap. His strength flew Ice back with stock. She couldn't believe no one without fire power ever broke free of her freezing blizzard. Guy was stuck where he was perfect for Hulk to hit.

"Hulk, enough stand down friend." Thor said getting between The Hulk and Guy Gardener with his hammer ready.

"Whoa! Big guy we know you're angry well you're always angry." Iron Man said joining Thor.

"He started it by hitting Hulk with tiny ring." Hulk said getting louder.

"Y-yeah …. A-a-a t-tiny r-ring …. T-took y-you t-th-though t-twent-ty walls." Guy said mocking The Hulk cold from being frozen up to his neck.

"Rr, HULK SMASH!" Hulk yelled angrily.

"Hulk, no stop." Iron Man said being push out of with Thor.

Hulk charge at Guy Gardener and tackling him football (American) style creating more holes in the walls. Guy Gardener was free from his frozen trap. Finally he thought with a teethy smile he created a very big baseball bat and use it on The Hulk. Batman wasn't happy this type of damage won't be cheap to repair and he'll happily send the charges to Tony Spark, but those two keep this up there won't be a Watchtower to repair but rebuild instead.

"Tell me how to stop a giant like him right now?" Batman asked Captain America.

"Hey, why are you asking him? I could be easily in charge of The Avengers." Iron Man said annoyed.

"Tony not now." Captain America said. "Hulk's power comes from his anger and anger he gets the stronger he become. So you need to calm him down."

"Which isn't going to be easy? Hey, where he go?" Falcon said but Batman was gone.

"Never mind that he'll be needing help before they destroy this place with their fight." Black Widow said running after Hulk and Guy Gardener.

Damage after damage every member that wasn't a founding members, tried to keep the life support on The Watchtower and annoying getting crash by both The Hulk and Guy Gardener. This was getting out of hand when The Avengers took hold of Hulk from behind using all their strength to hold him down. Guy Gardener thought this was his chance to strike the big guy when a sleep gas bomb landed under his feet knocking him out. Then several landed under Hulk's feet making The Avengers jump off Hulk and out of the way letting Hulk fall onto his front slowly sinking in size becoming human?

**To be continue… Huh, what you think been putting a lot into this story? Hope you like that guys because I had to put a lot of details into that chapter. OK, Loki secretly takes the villains that want part in his plans, but of course they want something from him if he wants their villainy skills.**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, I was talking to my boyfriend see which DC hero and villain would be perfect to take on Marvel hero and villain you know DC Comics Vs Marvel like a video game, and this popped into my head and I gonna writing again. ;-p hahaha so here we go please review as you enjoy.**

**Chapter Six**

Bruce Banner awoke in the medical room wearing a medical groan. He felt very confuse this medical room was different to the one at Spark Enterprises. Was he captured? But he wasn't tied down this was very confusing. Where was he? And where were his friends? Then Captain America walked into the medical room. Oh, what a relief to see a familiar face? Who was that? She had long green hair with dark tan skin. She wore a green leotard with green boots and green gloves with gold jewelry, and lovely green eyes he could fall into them.

"Bruce, good you're awake." Captain America said snapping Banner out of his thoughts. "I need to explain a few things to you. First we're in a parallel world that Iron Man discovered. Oh, this is Fire she's from this world."

"Please to you meet you I see there is a man behind the green giant." Fire said revealing her accent.

"You're Brazen? Sorry!" Banner said blushing a little. "I am very good at noticing little things and Hulk doesn't like being called green giant. Anything else I need to know?"

"Loki also discovered this place and Arkham Asylum." Captain America explains.

"Broken out a few of our most dangerous criminals and Batman isn't happy about it let alone the damage Hulk did with Gardener." Fire said picking up the medical files.

"What?! Oh, God what did Hulk do this time?" Banner asked stocked and embarrassed at the same time.

"Relax, Bruce here the rest on this iPad explaining everything that has happen in the last 24 hours and the criminals we're up against." Captain America said passing an iPad. "So Fire is he ready to go or does he need another medical exam before Killer Croc?"

"Killer Croc!? Hang on Steve bear with me. Whoa!" Banner said going through the list.

"Everything checks out so how we get big green out?" Fire said putting the files down.

"We get Banner angry but for now let's get you into some clothes." Captain America explains. "Here there training clothes The Justice League uses for training. We'll wait outside for you to get change."

"It's nice to meet you and look forward in working with you." Fire said with a smile and a wave.

Fire and Captain America left Bruce Banner to get dress he wave back to them. As soon as they left Banner sign lovely that Fire heroine reminds him so much of Betty she even looked a bit like her. Well, he was in a parallel world so she might be her parallel self, but the chances of that is one in a billion parallel worlds. Back in Asgard in Loki's layer where the most dangerous criminals he and Enchantress freed from Arkham Asylum.

"Welcome to my hummable home I thank you for joining the destruction of The Avengers and The Justice Leagues." Loki said with a smirk. "Make yourselves comfortable how about some ice tea."

"Ooh, yes please." Mr. Freeze said. "What? I can't have hot drinks."

"Whatever my planets can't grow in the cold you're lucky you're a god or I'll have you fed to my lovely flowers." Poison Ivy said annoyed she was cold.

"Yeah! I like to start breaking some bones and take on that Hulk guy you told me about he sounds fun." Killer Croc said cracking his knuckles.

"All in good time my fellow villains." Loki said starting up his screen. "First I need your help breaking this lot out of S.H.I.E.L.D's high tech magic proof prisons then my hero problems and your hero problems will be no more."

"Ooh! What fun don't you think Harley?" Joker said with a craze smile.

"Sure is Mr. J we'll knock the people of this world dead?" Harley said holding a box filled with gas bombs.

Excellent Loki thought with a smile these five were the only ones willing to do anything to destroy their heroes. They called themselves Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, Killer Croc, Joker and Harley Quinn five of the most dangerous insane villains that got sent to Arkham Asylum. Now all he needed was his fellow villains to join in the destruction of The Avengers and The Justice League. The Watchtower was being repaired from the fight between Hulk and Guy Gardener who was helping whenever he liked it or not Batman had made him help.

"Oh, dear I created this mayhem." Banner said wearing the training suit.

"Not all of it Guy Gardener started it by attacking Hulk for eating Guy's baloney even though Gardener is out of control he is a good person." Fire said explaining about Guy. "Captain America explained about you and Hulk two different people, but same body and you only release Hulk when he is needed."

"Here we are the teleport room sorry we're late." Captain America said when the doors open.

"Not at all better late than never I say." Aquaman said greeting them grabbing Captain America's shoulder. "Come friends down we go Dr. Banner great pleasure to meet you."

Banner smiled as he meet the rest of the other heroes as he got onto the teleport pad teleporting to the other world. Pepper Pots, was waiting for their return surprise to see they had guess. Wonderful she thought which means Tony won't be attending any meetings today again no matter she say to him. Once again Pepper Pots attend the meetings in Tony's place. Red alerts started up and Javas started to explain the S.H.E.I.L.D's prisons were under attack by five super-villain.

**To be continue… Huh, what you think been putting a lot into this story? Hope you like that guys because I had to put a lot of details into that chapter. Next our heroes try to stop the villains, but are in for a stock when Nick Furry isn't happy with Tony Spark at all.**


End file.
